


Welcome to the Dark Side

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam Dunbar, Blue-eyed Liam Dunbar, Emotionally Hurt Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: There's no turning back for Liam. It's up to Theo to cover up his mess.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Welcome to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> TW: minor character death, descriptions of murder

Theo was sitting on his couch when he heard footsteps outside his door. He heard the person waiver by the door like they didn’t know if they wanted to knock or not. 

Since the war, Theo turned his life around. He stayed in Beacon Hills with an agreement with Argent to help him hunt down the hunters. The man and he made a decent pair; neither of them completely trusted the other, but they both respected each other in their own rights. Both believed in justice but also knew how to get their hands dirty. He rented out a small apartment on the edge of town, much better than living out of his truck. He was content; he met up with Liam, Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Alec once in a while. He was accepted in their little pack. Despite the occasional supernatural threat or hunters, they acted like normal teenagers. Theo liked it, having friends, doing some good in the world. With Scott, Stiles, and Lydia off at college, and Malia and Peter in France. Everyone else seemed to not mind having the chimera around. 

He stared at the door, not knowing to get up or not when he smelled a very familiar scent except something was wrong. It smelled as if fear, anger, and anxiety were all mixed into one small body. Theo quickly stood up and opened the door, when he found a little beta collapsed at the door.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Theo pulled him inside, noticing the blood on his hands. “Are you hurt?”

Liam shook his head, “it’s not mine.”

Theo noticed his breathing was rapid, tears streaking down his face. Something happened he knew it. 

“Liam, look at me; you have to tell me what happened,” Theo tried to get him to speak. He was about ready to kill whoever did this to Liam. It was no secret that Theo cared about Liam, how much was up to debate, but he sacrificed himself way too many times for the beta with anger issues not to care.

Liam just stared down at his hands coated in blood. Theo grabbed his hand, “let’s wash these at least.”

“I can’t,” Liam pulled his hand away and stood up almost walking out the door. 

“Liam, hey whatever you did you’re still my best friend,” Theo grabbed his arm pulling him back in. 

“How do you I did something?”

“Liam, I know you,” Theo stared into his eyes.

Liam nodded, leaning on Theo. He didn’t know why he did. He just felt comfort from the chimera; that’s why he ran to him first. He needed Theo; he figured out Theo was his anchor after Hayden left him. It was obvious even Mason and Corey pointed it out all the time. Theo was the only one that could calm him down at this point. He really wished he was with him an hour ago.  
“Talk,” Theo pulled him into his side. He felt the boy’s body curve into his own. He enjoyed having the beta leaning against him. Liam just looked up at him, his eyes glowing a bright blue. Theo knew it why else the beta would come to him; he was the one with experience.

“First kill,” Theo muttered, “guess you need my help explaining this to Scott.”

“I didn’t come to you because of that; I need you,” Liam admitted.

Theo heard the yearning in the beta’s voice; the way he grabbed Theo’s hand. Theo realized he didn’t just need Theo for his killing experience. He came to Theo because he chose to.

“I’m here,” Theo wrapped his arm around him, “what happened?” 

“My parents are dead,” Liam said sadness overwhelming his voice. Theo could feel the boy physically tremor at those words; grief ripping through his body. He couldn’t have wolfed out on his parents.

“I didn’t kill them,” Liam continued.

“I knew you didn’t,” Theo began rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

“When I came home from practice, they were in my living room, standing over the dead bodies of my parents, guns in hand. I couldn’t think; I tore them into pieces,” Liam began to cry. 

“Liam they were hunters, murderers it’s okay. Everyone will understand,” Theo wiped the tears away from his face.

“That’s not all I did,” Liam said softly, “I knew them, two kids, they were on the lacrosse team last year; they graduated with Scott. I knew their names; I knew where they lived. I don’t know what got into me; I can’t blame my IED. I wanted revenge; I wanted blood on my hands. I got to the first guy’s house, and his dad met me at the door. I did it; I watched his body hit the ground. Then, I ran; I didn’t know what to do. You’re the only one I could admit this to. I’m a monster,” Liam was completely in tears again; his body was shaking.

“You’re not a monster; you’re anything but one,” Theo brushed his hair out his face, “I’m going to get you out of this.” Theo pulled him off the couch, “c’mon on.” He pulled him up to the sink and washed the blood off of his hands.

“Theo, I have to turn myself in,” Liam looked at him.

“No, you don’t it was a mistake,” Theo stared at the beta as he climbed into the passenger seat, “we will call about your parents later.” Theo knew Liam didn’t deserve to have his life ruined by one act driven by grief; he was going to make sure of it.

“I can’t do this.”

“Liam, you’re almost 18; Stilinski isn’t going to be able to get you of this. Your whole life will be ruined; I’m not going to let that happened. Where’s the house?”

Liam gave in and pointed Theo in the direction, “how are you going to do this?”

"Trust me," the chimera assured him.

Liam froze as they pulled in. 

“Liam, look at me how did you get in?”

“He came to the door,” Liam snapped out of it.

“So, you didn’t touch anything?”

Liam shook his head. Theo looked and realized Liam killed him in the front yard.

“You killed him in the front yard!” Theo was shocked no one had drove passed yet.

“I lost control,” Liam looked at him guilt radiating off of him.

Theo scanned the yard, no one was there. The house was secluded fortunately for them.

“Liam, you have to grab the body; I can’t touch it.”

Theo watched as Liam crumbled to his knees, “I can’t.”

“Hey Liam, you have to,” Theo pulled him up, “I know it's hard. This is even more why you don’t deserve this. What are Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Alec going to do without you? What am I going to do without you?” 

Liam realized what was at stake here and heard Theo’s pleas, “okay.” Liam walked up to and grabbed the body. Theo searched the grass for blood, somehow most of it got soaked up by the man’s clothing. He expected the rain would wash the rest of it away soon enough as he stared up at the dark sky. Theo laid a sheet in the bed of his truck, instructing Liam to throw the man’s body on it.

Liam climbed back in the truck, feeling worse. Theo could feel his guilt and anxiety. 

“Liam, it’s going to be okay.”

They pulled into Liam’s house. Liam lost it; he was sobbing thinking about his parents’ bodies inside. 

Theo quickly pulled him into his embrace, “they loved you; this isn’t your fault.”

“It is my fault Theo; if I wasn’t a werewolf they wouldn’t be dead right now.”

“Would you blame Scott for this?” Theo asked the beta.

“No.”

“Who is the reason you’re a werewolf? So, think about it you can’t blame yourself. Heck, you could blame Peter; he’s the reason Scott’s a werewolf. You could blame the dread doctors for the beast, turning Monroe into the monster she is, raising her troops. You can’t blame it on yourself; bad things happen that’s it.”

Liam settled down enough to lay the body down with the hunters.

“Look at me, you’re going to tell Stilinski it was self-defense which it was the hunters would have killed you if you didn’t kill them first.”

“I know, but he wouldn’t have.”

“Liam, say it.”

“Self-defense,” Liam wavered over the words, beginning to feel light-head from a mix of guilt and his parents’ murder. 

“Stay with me,” Theo grabbed Liam as he picked up the phone to call the station. Liam grabbed a hold of him trying to face it. Theo knew he wasn’t going to have to tell Liam to be upset; he clearly was.

Parrish picked up the phone, “Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.”

“Parrish? It’s Theo.”

“Theo, what’s wrong?”

Theo gave him his address explaining there was a fatal hunter attack, “can you just bring you and Stilinski?”

“I’ll see what I can do; is Liam with you?” Parrish asked.

“He’s right beside me.”

“Is he okay?”

“No,” Theo said honestly.

“We will be there in a few.”

They waited for them to arrive. Theo sat down dragging Liam onto the couch with him, wrapping the beta in his arms. The men arrived rushing into the house.  
“What happened?” Stilinski stared at Liam.

The boy was already in tears, “I came home from practice, and they were standing over my parents’ bodies. They started to shoot at me, and I lost control.”

“Hey,” Stilinski hugged the boy, “it was self-defense.”

Parrish nodded, taking a look at the bodies, “I’m sorry Liam.”

He asked Liam more timing details, which to Theo’s surprise Liam answered properly. 

“So, you went over to Theo’s first then came back?” the Sheriff asked.

“Yes,” Liam nodded, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay.”

“Why don’t you stay somewhere else tonight until we get this cleaned up? Can you call Mason or someone?” Parrish stared at the beta.

“He’s staying with me,” Theo grabbed his arm.

Liam quickly nodded, leaning on the chimera.

“Take him away from here,” Stilinski instructed the chimera.

“Thank you,” Theo said quietly, pulling Liam out the door.

They climbed in his truck.

“I can’t believe you just helped cover up my murder,” Liam murmured, “you know how much trouble you could get in if they found out.”

“I don’t care; I did it for you.”

“Why do you always save me?”

Theo sighed. He was waiting for this question; he avoided it once, but he knew he couldn’t do it again. “Because I love you,” the chimera admitted. He never used those words before it was like a weight was lifted off his chest.

Liam stared at the chimera, taken aback by his response, “I love you too.”

Theo looked at him in shock and smiled; he didn’t expect Liam to say it back. He shouldn’t; Theo was the murder here. He did so much evil in this world, and Liam was panicking over one dead body. They pulled out towards his apartment.   
“Do you believe what he said?” Stilinski looked at Parrish.

“Not at all the kid was guilty, but his parents were killed. These men killed them; there’s no argument there. Declare it self-defense, Noah. Don’t put an investigation on this.”

Stilinski nodded, “I guess I can do that.”

Theo basically carried Liam up to his apartment; the boy was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He told Liam to get a shower to make himself feel better while Liam was in the shower. He grabbed some old clothes for Liam to wear and sat them outside the shower for the beta. He knew he was going to have to be there for him. His parents were dead, and he blamed himself for it and with the boy’s guilt complex, he was a mess. Liam finally came out red-eyed and shaking. 

Theo beckoned him to sit down on the bed with him. He smiled at the boy in his oversized clothes hanging off of his smaller frame.

“You know; you look cute,” Theo pulled his hood over his eyes.

Liam gave him a slight smile, before going back to his solemn expression. 

“We are going to get you through this,” Theo wrapped his hand around the beta.

Liam looked at him “only with you I will.”

“I think I can do that,” Theo grabbed his neck and pulled his face into his, laying a kiss on his lips. He noticed the beta’s body relax before they broke away.

“Sorry too soon?” Theo asked.

“Not at all,” Liam smiled, “I just don’t deserve it.”

“Liam if anyone doesn’t deserve it; it’s me. I’m the evil one here.”

“No, you were manipulated as a child.”

“And you acted off the pain,” Theo looked at him.

“I guess we both have a dark side.”

“And I love every bit of it,” Theo pulled Liam into the side of him, “I love you, Little Wolf.”

“I love you too, Theo.”


End file.
